villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vandal Savage (Arrowverse)
Vandal Savage, formerly known as''' Hath-Set', is the main antagonist of the CW TV series, DC's ''Legends of Tomorrow and the episodes "Legends of Today" and "Legends of Yesterday" of The Flash's and Arrow's '' 2-hour crossover event. He is an immortal who hunts both Hawkgirl and Hawkman, and must repeatedly kill the incarnations of them throughout history to sustain eternal life. Biography Past Currently the only thing known about Vandal Savage is that he was involved in some sort of Egyptian bonding between Hawkgirl and Hawkman who were Egyptian royalty at the time. In a flashback Kendra has in regards to her past life it is revealed that Ancient Egypt the Egyptians are in grave danger and hope to appeal to Horus for protection. Khufu (Hawkman) is making an offering while Priestess Shayara (Hawkgirl) states that it will do nothing to appeal to Horus. Khufu and Shayara get into an argument in which Vandal Savage, who is a priest at the time, interrupts. However Vandal catches them in an affair moments after the meeting. After Kendra lets herself remember, Vandal has caught Shayara and Khufu in an affair. This causes Khufu to start a fight with him but is quickly overcomed by Vandal's strength. While Vandal is mercilessly beating Prince Khufu, Shayara literally stabs him in the back. This causes Vandal to momentarily stop beating Khufu and get up to attack Shayara. This gives Khufu an opening but Vandal uses the knife to impale him in the stomach. Shayara then runs over to him in worry only to get stabbed to the back by Vandal as well. Suddenly meteorites or skyrocks start falling from the sky. Vandal starts an enchantment which curses all three of them. Vandal to live forever so long as he kills both Shayara and Khufu in every single reincarnation while Shayara and Khufu are destined to always die at the hands of Vandal. ''The Flash Legends of Today Vandal Savage first appears at the start of the Season 2 The Flash episode "Legends of Today". Vandal Savage interrupts Cisco Ramon and Kendra Saunders just as they are having a romantic moment attempting to take her with him. Cisco keeps Vandal occupied while sending a signal to Barry. Whether Vandal was going to take Kendra's life right then and there is unknown as The Flash interrupts and saves both Cisco and Kendra however Vandal gets away. Barry, Cisco and Kendra go to Star City seeking Oliver Queen's help in order to protect Kendra. While in Oliver's home Vandal strikes again claiming that he will always find Kendra. He throws several knives at Barry's friends and while Barry is in the process of catching every single knife Vandal throws another one at Barry while he is not paying attention. Meanwhile Oliver is shooting arrows at Vandal Savage but Vandal keeps blocking them or catching them. Oliver and Vandal engage in hand to hand combat but Vandal comes out on top. Vandal throws another knife at Barry but Barry catches it. Oliver starts shooting more arrows only to have them blocked by Vandal Savage. When it seems the heroes can't do anything against Vandal, Oliver's sister Thea Queen catches Vandal off guard and shoots enough arrows at him to cause him to fall off the balcony giving Vandal the perfect opportunity to escape again. After Felicity has managed to track the artifact Vandal is trying to find, the Staff of Horus, Barry and Oliver go to the location that the Staff of Horus is kept only to find that Vandal Savage has beaten them to it. Vandal starts shooting beams from the Staff at The Flash but keeps missing due to Barry's super-human speed. While The Flash is distracting Vandal the Green Arrow starts shooting arrows at Vandal only to have them either disintegrate or reflected back at him through use of the Staff of Horus. Vandal than fires another mystical beam at Green Arrow. Green Arrow and The Flash attempt to double team Vandal with the Green Arrow firing another arrow at Vandal while The Flash attempts to grab the Staff of Horus off Vandal but Vandal merely generates a wave of magic to keep both at bay. Meanwhile Kendra realizes she has to accept her legacy and prepares to jump off the roof to turn into Hawkgirl. At the church both heroes are still failing to gain any leverage on Vandal Savage. As Vandal prepares to finish both heroes off with one final blast of magic, his bond with Kendra Saunders allows him to realize that she has finally accepted her legacy and this makes him pause. This allows for both The Flash and Green Arrow to regain their bearings before Vandal completes his final attack blowing up the church in the process. Fortunately both heroes were able to escape in time but Vandal Savage escapes yet again. Arrow Legends of Yesterday Continuing on from the previous episode, Barry and Oliver have hidden Hawkman and Hawkgirl away just on the outskirts of Central City. Malcolm Merlyn arranged a meeting for negotiations between Vandal Savage, Flash and Arrow. Unsurprisingly Savage asks for Flash and Arrow to stay out of the cycle that prevents him from dying. Vandal explains that the only reason he is immortal is if he continues to take the lives of Prince Khufu and Priestess Shayara, who are Carter and Kendra in this life, and goes on to state that it is none of their business. Arrow fires an arrow at Vandal, who makes no attempt to block or dodge it, but instead goes on to state he taught Robin Hood archery and in return Robin Hood taught him how to not feel pain. He then gives Arrow and Flash an ultimatum: Give Priestess Shayara and Prince Khufu to him or else he will lay waste to both Central City and Star City. The deadline has approached and Flash and Arrow appear to be handing over Hawkman and Hawkgirl in chains. Vandal says that Flash and Arrow don't have to be here for Shayara and Khufu's execution but Arrow simply tells him to "do what you gotta do". Vandal makes a quick remark about how him and Priestess Shayara were lovers back in their first life. Shayara states she will never be his love but Vandal only replies sayin that it only makes killing her a lot easier. Just as Vandal approaches Shayara, Arrow quickly strikes engaging in close quarters combat with Vandal yet again, giving Barry enough time to release Hawkman and Hawkgirl's chains. Vandal beats Arrow with relative ease before firing another beam from the Staff of Horus at The Flash. This give Green Arrow enough time to disarm Savage and throw the staff to the ground. Hawkman is about to engage Savage as well but Kendra is having trouble activating her powers while The Flash is on the ground recovering from the attack. Savage overcomes Green Arrow before throwing a knife at Carter. Kendra, in shock as Carter's soul appears to be dispersing from his body, attacks Savage only to be stabbed in the gut. Vandal then starts draining her life force. He drops Kendra to the ground where Green Arrow fires another arrow at him but it merely bounces off his body due to the strength he has gained from absorbing Kendra's life-force. Flash then picks up the Staff of Horus and fires a beam at Vandal Savage. Somehow the beam is doing nothing against Savage until Arrow also holds the beam which enhances the power of the beam pushing Savage back. Oliver tells Barry to run as even with the amount of power the staff is expelling, Vandal does not seem to be feeling any negative effects. The staff almost ejects Barry from it throwing Barry to the ground. The staff soon stops expelling energy and Vandal Savage is able to grab the staff off Oliver, throwing Oliver onto the ground. Vandal then uses the staff to create a wave or magic incinerating the entire city around it. Barry however is able to escape and go fast enough to travel back in time 24 hours, just before Vandal gives The Flash and the Green Arrow the ultimatum. After Barry goes back in time he makes several alterations such as confirming Oliver has a son before he gets the DNA test and getting Cisco to talk to Kendra instead of Carter. The latter alteration allows Kendra to remember to her first death at the hands of Vandal Savage. With this information Team Flash and Team Arrow are able to create an Nth metal out of the meteorites that were found in Ancient Egypt which could possibly be the very material needed to defeat Vandal Savage. This material is used to coat the gauntlets that will counteract the Staff of Horus. Hours later the time for the ultimatum is up and Barry, Oliver, Kendra and Carter are where they were before, with Vandal Savage about to claim the lives of the two reincarnated egyptians. Just as he is about to stab Shayara Green Arrow shoots an arrow at the chains imprisoning Carter and Kendra setting them free to fight Savage. Carter charges at Savage only to be knocked away by the Staff of Horus. Green Arrow signals for Kendra to activate her hawkgirl powers. Kendra quickly sprouts wings and charges at Savage knocking him over. A van drives into the warehouse while Savage is busy firing another beam at both Flash and Green Arrow. He then fires a beam at the van turning it around. Team Arrow quickly jump out of the back of the van and dodge another beam fired by Savage. Team Arrow surrounds Savage and start ganging up on him but Savage overwhelms them all. Green Arrow starts firing arrows at Savage and Savage starts to find himself a little overwhelmed. Flash uses this opportunity to use the Nth coated gauntlets to grab the Staff of Horus off him and fires a beam at Savage signalling for the others to get away. Soon Barry and Oliver find themselves in the exact same scenario as before the time loop. Barry and Oliver use the gauntlets to put more power into the staff which both incinerates Savage and causes the staff to disappear. The others come back to the scene and all that is left of Vandal Savage is a pile of ash. At the end of the episode, Malcolm Merlyn is collecting Vandal Savage's ashes for a currently unknown reason, though it is most likely to revive Savage. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Pilot Part 1 In the year 2166, Vandal Savage has done what no man has been able to do: conquer the world. In London Vandal leads an unbeatable army. He kills a mother attempting to protect her child and tells the child that his mother was brave while his father was foolish. He then asks the child whether he is brave or foolish but the child who calls himself Jonas spits on Vandal's face. Vandal merely grins and says the child takes after his mother before killing the child as well. Rip Hunter claims that Vandal Savage's crusade has claimed billions of lives. This is part of the reason Rip Hunter steals a time ship from the council of Time Masters. When discussing the problem with the 8 individuals he selected, Hawkgirl states that Flash and Arrow killed him only for Rip Hunter to reveal that Vandal can regenerate from a single cell unless Hawkman and Hawkgirl deal the final blow. Rip also reveals that within the next 150 years Vandal Savage will have turned the world into a Terminator-esque apocalypse. After the Legend's of Tomorrow has come together at the required meeting place, Rip Hunter brings them to 1975 to talk to a historian who has a clue as to where and when Vandal may be. Aldus Boardman reveals that no matter what time period, Vandal will always place himself near a seat of power to sow seeds of destruction. Aldus reveals that Vandal is also the person that started World War 1. When prodded by Rip Hunter, Aldus reveals he has an educated guess as to where Vandal may be. At the end of the episode Vandal is revealed to be in Norway in the year 1975. He reveals that he is in possession of some kind of weapon (probably a nuclear warhead) and reveals that he plans to take control of the world "one war at a time" implying that he is going to fire it at a country Trivia * Rip Hunter states that world conquering dictators such as Julius Caesar and even Adolf Hitler are amateurs compared to Vandal Savage which speaks volumes about Vandal's power as a warmonger and as a dictator. Gallery vandal !savage2.jpg vandal+savage1.jpg vandal-1449110146.gif VandalSavage.png Vandal savage.jpg SavageEgypt.png SavageArrivesCentralCity.png SavageDeath.png SavageStaff.png Vandal-Savage-06.jpg SavageParlay.png VandalKills.png Category:Flash Villains Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Teacher Category:The Heavy Category:Staff Wielders Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Fearmongers Category:Archers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Life-Drainers Category:Knifemen Category:Speedster Category:Magi-Tech Category:Sorcerers Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Hunters Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Living Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Provoker Category:Warmonger Category:Child-Abusers Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Dictator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Warlocks